Doctor Bree
by tennisgirl77
Summary: After getting a toy doctor's kit from Donald, four year old Bree can't stop playing 'checkup' with her toys and Adam. One day while Donald's away, Chase gets hurt and Bree and Adam have to take care of him until their father gets back. Will Bree be prepared to take on the action of actually helping out a real patient? (Story dedicated to Who Doesn't Like Reading Grrr)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Guess what, it's my birthday! Yay! It finally arrived :D. Anyways, back with another new one-shot! This one's based on the idea of** **Who Doesn't Like Reading Grr.** **She was another winner of my contest. This story is also dedicated to her. Hope you enjoy this!**

Donald Davenport left to go to a meeting at work. He had no choice than to leave his three bionic children alone in the lab. Before he left he had made sure to tell Adam to take care of his younger siblings. He wasn't sure if Adam could handle it, but he had to trust that his five year old son was capable of at least making sure that no one got hurt.

* * *

"Adee!" Bree called out as she walked around the lab, "Adee it's time for check up!"

After watching an educational doctor's show on T.V, the four year old was set on becoming a doctor when she grew up. She liked the idea of helping sick people. After noticing his daughter's attraction towards the doctor show, Donald bought her a little pink doctor's jacket and a purple doctor's toy kit from the toy store downtown. Bree instantly fell in love with her gift and hadn't stopped playing with her new toy since she had gotten it. She also hadn't taken off her jacket since she had gotten it either.

"No Bee Bee!" Adam replied from over on the other side of the room, "I'm building a castle with my blocks right now!"

"But Adee" Bree walked over to her brother, "I'm tired of being a doctor to Mr. Stuffy." She glanced back at her stuffed bear, which was laying on the floor, "I want to be a doctor to someone else.."

"Well I'm busy. Go 'doctor' Chase."

"But he's sleeping right now. Daddy says I can't play with Chasey until he wakes up." She walked closer to Adee and hugged him. "Please play doctor with me…"

"No Bee Bee!"

"But you're supposed to be nice to me while daddy's gone."

"I am being nice to you, now go away!"

"Hmph fine!" she breaks her hug and begins to trot away, "I guess I'll just have to tell daddy that you were being mean to me when he gets back."

Adam's eyes widened. "What? You can't do that Bee Bee!"

"And why can't I?"

"Because I'll get in trouble if you tell him that I was mean to you! He'll take away my building blocks." The boy gets up and runs over to his sister, "Please don't tell on me."

"Well" his sister starts, "Ok, but you have to play doctor then."

"Fine."

The girl smiled. "Yay!" She grabs her brother's hand, "Follow me to the check up room."

Adam groaned as Bree led him to her 'check up room' (it was really the corner floor of the lab).

"Sit down."

Adam sits on the floor.

"What's your name?"

"You know my name already Bee Bee. Why are you asking what my name is?"

Bree took a deep breath, "Adee, do as I say or I'll tell daddy that you're being mean! Tell me what your name is!"

"It's Adam."

"Ok Adam, I'm going to take your tempweture first." The girl took her thermometer from out of her kit and pushed it into her brother's mouth. After about a minute, she takes it out of his mouth. "You're tempweture is good."

"I already knew that" Adam muttered.

"Now let's do something else."

Adam groaned again as Bree began to pull out something else from her kit.

* * *

"Alright Adee" Bree says once she finishes giving him a check up, "You're good to go now."

"Finally." Adam stood up.

Chase at this time woke up from napping. He quickly got out of his capsule and walked over to his siblings.

"Hello Chasey" Adam said.

"Hi Adee" the two and a half year old boy replied as he waved, "Hi Bee Bee."

"Hi Chasey" the girl replied, "Guess what time it is?"

The boy smiled, "It snack time?"

"No you silly baby. It's doctor time."

The boy frowned as he backed away. "No Bee Bee."

"But it's fun to play. Isn't it Adee?"

"No Bee Bee it's not." He then walked over to his blocks.

The girl frowned, "Boys are so boring." She then super speeds over to her baby brother, who is trying to get back into his capsule. She grabs his arm. "Come on Chasey. Bee Bee is going to give you check up."

Chase pulls his arm away.

"Chasey don't want check up" the boy replied, "Leave alone."

"Come on Chasey" she grabs his arm again.

He pulls it away. "No Bee Bee."

The girl was starting to get frustrated, "Come on!"

"No! Chasey don't wanna!"

"See Bee Bee" Adam says from across the room, "Even Chase thinks your game is dumb."

Bree sticks her tongue out at him. She then hears laughing coming from Chase.

"Adee funny" Chase giggles, "And Bee Bee boring." He giggles even harder.

Bree then lost control of her emotions. She didn't like when people laughed at her, especially when her little brother laughed. She couldn't stand his annoying laugh. "Chase" she screamed, "You're boring! I hate you!" She then put out her hands and pushed her little brother as hard as she could.

Chase went falling backwards and hit his head on his capsule. He slumped to the ground, motionless. Bree gasped. She didn't mean to push him, it just happened.

"Chasey?" she slowly walked over to her brother, who stilled remained motionless. She sat down beside her brother and shook his shoulders, "Chasey?" She then turned him over and gasped once she saw a red streak of blood trickling down Chase's forehead. "Chasey! Adee come quick! Adee!"

Adam quickly ran over to his sister, "Bree what's wrong?"

"Chase fell" she told, "And now he won't wake up."

Adam quickly sat beside his sister and tried to wake his brother.

"Make him wake up Adee!" Bree protested as she started to cry, "Make him wake up!"

"I can't Bee Bee. He's not waking up! I think he hit his head too hard. I see what I think dad calls blood on his head."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know! You're the doctor!"

"Adee. I'm not a real doctor. I don't know what to do."

"Well think of something. You should know what to do. You watch all of those shows about doctors on T.V.!"

The girl took a deep breath and started to think, "Wait. I think my doctor's bookie can help me." She stands up and walks over to her 'check up room'. Once she's there, she opens up one of her little books. While she's reading, Adam carefully puts Chase's head in his lap.

"Adee bring him over here!" Bree yells, "I know what to do!"

"Ok Bee Bee." He scoops his brother up in his arms and walks over to Bree.

Bree puts down a pillow and a blanket in the 'check up room'. "Ok Adee, put him here."

"Ok." Adam gently placed his brother down in the made up 'bed' Bree had laid out. He carefully put Chase's head on top of the pillow.

Bree threw the blanket over her brother's body.

"Ok" Adam replied, "Now what?"

"Well…" the girl looked into one of her little doctor books, "I think this book says to call for help."

"Ok." Adam stood up and began to scream, "Help! Someone help us!"

"No not like that!"

The boy stops screaming.

"I think we supposed to call someone."

"How?"

Bree nods. "With phone. Look at the picture in my bookie." She shows her brother a picture in her book of a girl calling 911 on a telephone because her brother had gotten hurt, "See? We need to call this 911 person and then, they'll help Chasey." She then shows Adam a picture of the 911 medics helping the injured boy.

"Sorry Bee Bee" Adam replies, "We can't do this 911 thing."

"Why not?"

"I don't know what a phone is."

"It's what I just showed you in the picture! Now go find one."

"Ok." The five year old walks away.

Bree walks back over to Chase and brings her doctor's kit with her.

"You'll be ok Chasey" she tells her unconscious brother, "Adee and me get help for you. In mean time, I have to give you check up. That's what bookie says to do." She sticks her kit thermometer in her brother's mouth. After it beeps, she pulls it out. "Tempweture is good. Now, let me check your heart beat." She takes the end of her stethoscope and places it on Chase's heart. "Hmm, your heart is beating slowly, but I'm sure it's ok." She pulls out some bandages from her kit, "Now, I have to make your head feel better before the people come here." She begins to wrap the white bandages around her brother's head.

"I found phone" Adam says as he walks back over to his sister. In his hands is his toy phone he had gotten from Davenport a couple of years back.

"You have to call Adee" Bree tells, "They have to help Chasey."

"I don't know how to call."

"What?"

"Sorry Bee Bee."

Bree begins to cry. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have pushed Chasey."

Adam hugs his sister, "Don't cry Bee Bee. This is my fault too. I should've watched you better."

She continues to sob. Meanwhile, Chase begins to wake up.

"Bee Bee" Adam starts, "Look. Chasey's eyes opening!"

"W-What?" the girl replies, wiping her eyes. She then looks over at her injured brother. "Adee! He is waking up!"

The two scoot closer to their brother.

"Adee?" Chase weakly asked, "Bee Bee?"

"It's ok Chasey" Bree told.

"Head hurts Bee Bee." He closes his eyes again, "Head hurts really bad."

"Make his head stop hurting" Adam tells his sister.

"I don't know how to stop it" Bree replied, "It doesn't say how to make it stop in bookie."

Chase begins to cry, "Make it stop hurting!" he screeches.

"Aww don't cry Chasey! Please don't start crying." She grabs his hand.

"But head hurts. I want daddy."

"Daddy's gone right now" Adam informed, "He'll be back later."

Chase begins to cry harder.

"How do we calm him down Bee Bee?"

The girl shrugs. "Don't know. Maybe if we entertain him, he'll stop crying."

"What's entertain?"

"Like make him happy."Bree suddenly got an idea, "Adee, would you like to be my nurse?"

"What's a nurse?"

"You get to help me out with taking care of patients."

"Cool! Count me in!"

"Ok." She turns to face Chase again, "Will snack make Chasey stop crying?"

Chase sniffled, "Maybe…"

"Ok. Adee, go get Chasey snack."

"Okie dokie." He got up and walked over to the mini fridge their dad had left for them.

"Adee getting snack for you" Bree told her brother.

Chase then began to sit up, only to get pushed down by his sister again.

"No. Bad Chasey. You have to lie down."

"But Chasey not tired. Chasey hungry."

"Well we're getting you snack."

"Bee Bee, what happened?"

"Uh….I'll tell you about it later." She then changed the subject, "Chasey wanna play peek a boo?"

The boy smiled. "Chasey love peek boo" he replied.

"Ok…" She hid her eyes with her hands and then quickly unhid them, "Peek a boo!"

Chase began to laugh. Bree did it again.

"Peek a boo!"

"Hehe" the two year old giggled, "Bee Bee funny! Again! Again!" He then winced in pain as he put a little hand on his head.

"Chasey what wrong?"

"Head hurt."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Maybe we shouldn't play peek a boo right now."

"I'm back" Adam said as he walked over to his siblings, "I got your favorite Chase. Apple juice and crackers."

"Yay!" the boy replied clapping his hands together.

Adam begins to hand his brother the juice box when Bree snatches it away.

"Wait" she says, "You have to put the straw in the box for him first." She put the straw in the box and then handed it to her little brother.

"Thanks Adee" Chase says, "Thanks Bee Bee." He begins to sip on his juice.

"Here are your crackers" Adam says putting the bag next to the pillow.

"Yummy crackers…." Chase begins to munch on the small sized crackers.

"Look Adee" Bree whispers, "Chasey not crying anymore."

"Yeah" Adam replied, "He happy."

They high five each other and continue to watch their brother munch on his little snack.

* * *

After Chase finishes his snack, he begins to whine again.

"I want dada" he cries.

"Daddy will be back soon Chasey" Bree says, "How about you take a nap?"

"No! Chasey not sleepy! Wanna play Peek boo!"

"No" Adam told, "It makes your head hurt."

"WAAA!" Chase begins to sob.

"What does it say to do in your book when someone starts crying again?" Adam asked his sister.

"Umm…." The girl looks back down in her book again, "It says that making patient laugh is good."

"Okay. I got this." He turns to face his brother, "Hey Chasey check this out!" He begins to juggle some balls from off the floor.

Chase stops crying and starts to smile.

"It working!" Bree cheered, "Keep juggling Adee!"

"Okie dokie." He continues to jug, until he loses his balance and a ball accidently hits Chase on the head.

"Ow!" Chase cried, "WAA!"

"Way to go Adee" Bree huffed.

"I didn't mean to" the oldest replied, "Now what do we do? Chasey cranky."

"He's cranky because he got hit in the head with a ball."

"He's also cranky because his head hurts."

"And because daddy' s not home."

"Dad says that babies get cranky when they're tired."

"But he says he's not tired."

"He thinks he's not tired. He needs another nap."

"Ok. How are we going to get him to go sleepy time?"

Adam shrugs.

"Hey, maybe if we sing him a lullaby…"

"He'll fall asleep."

They then bring their attention back to Chase.

"Oh Chasey" Bree says to her little brother, "Would you like me to sing to you?"

The two year old stops crying, "Umm…ok…" He puts his thumb in his mouth and begins to suck it.

Bree begins to sing a lullaby. " _Hush little Chasey don't say a word, Bee Bee's going to buy you a teddy bear-"_

"Hey" Chase interrupts, "That doesn't even rhyme and plus I already have a teddy bear."

"Shush" Adam snapped at his brother, "You're ruining the song!"

Chase obeys his brother. Bree begins to sing again.

" _And if that teddy bear don't work, Bee Bee's gonna to buy you a humming bird and if that humming bird don't hum, Bee Bee's gonna buy you a …."_

As his sister continued to sing, Chase started to feel tired. He yawned and his eyes began to slowly droop closed.

"Keep singing" Adam told his sister, "I think it's working."

Bree continued to sing for what felt like forever until Chase fell asleep.

"I think he's asleep now" Adam whispered.

"Good" Bree replied, "My throat was starting to get tired." She grabbed her doctor's kit and sat it in her lap. "You know Adee, we make a good team."

"Really?"

"Really. You're a good nurse."

"Thanks Bree."

"No problem." The girl smiled as she and Adam glanced back down at their sleeping brother.

* * *

After a while, Bree decided that she should perform surgery on her injured brother.

"Adee" the girl said, "Want to help assist me in Chase's surgery opwation."

"Chase's sugery opwation?"

"Mmm Hmm. Since Chasey sleeping, we can start his surgery now."

"He need surgery? What surgery?"

"It means that we have to cut his head open and fix whatever needs to be fixed with him. Since we can't get help, we have to take matters into our own hands."

Adam gulped, "Bee Bee, you're not really going to cut his head open are you?"

Before the girl could answer the question, the two heard the elevator door beep and turned to see their dad walking into the lab.

"Daddy!" Bree cried as she ran over to him.

"Hey pumpkin" Donald replied as he lifted up Bree into his arms and kissed her cheek, "Are you ok?"

"Well…" Bree started, "I ok, but Chasey hit his head."

The father's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Yeah" Adam replied as he walked over to them.

Donald quickly put Bree down and began to walk towards the girl's 'check up room'. He then knelt down beside Chase, "Is he ok?"

"Don't worry daddy" Bree said patting his shoulder, "Chasey fine. I took good care of him."

"Yeah I can tell" he replied as he looked at all the bandages that Bree had put on the baby's head.

"We were going to call the 911 people to help him" Adam informed, "But we didn't know how to call…"

"What?" Donald exclaimed, "The 911 people?!"

"Yup. Bree's book said to call them if someone gets hurt."

"Please tell me that you two didn't call them."

"No dad. I just told you we don't know how to call."

Donald sighed in relief, "Good." He then lifted Chase into his arms, "Ok kids. Let me just examine Chase for a minute to make sure he's ok."

"Daddy" Bree started, "I already told you. He's fine. Bee Bee took good care of him."

"Hey" Adam said, "What about me?"

"You did an ok job of taking care of him."

"Yay!"

"I know you took good care of him guys" Donald told, "But I just want to double check that he's alright." He lays the two year old down on the counter.

Adam and Bree watch as their father examines their brother.

"Is he ok?" Adam asked.

"Well" Donald replied, "He had a nasty little knock on the head. He must have also cut his forehead when he hit his head. He'll be fine though. He just needs to rest for awhile." He picks up Chase and takes him back to the bed his sister had made for him, "When he wakes up I need to talk to him about being more careful when he runs around the lab."

Bree took a deep breath, "Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes honey?"

"There's something I have to tell you…"

He nods.

"Chase didn't fall and bump his head because he was running around."

"He didn't?"

"No." she sighed, "I pushed him."

"You pushed him?"

"Me sorry."

Donald sat the girl in his lap, "Why would you push your brother? Haven't I told you and Adam to not push your brother? He's smaller than you guys and can easily get hurt."

"I know. Me sorry. I didn't mean too. He said I was boring and I got mad." She hopped out of her dad's lap and came back with her stuffed animals and doctor kit, "I know you're going to ground me so you can just take away my toys for now." She makes a sad face.

Donald sighs. "I know I probably should ground you, but you and Adam took good care of your brother while I was gone. With that I guess I can let this one slide…for now."

The girl's eyes light up. "Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks dad." She hugs her dad.

"But, I do want you to apologize to Chase when he wakes up ok?"

"Ok."

"Hey no fair" Adam replied, "If I would've pushed Chase, I would've gotten my blocks taken away. But no. Since its Bee Bee she gets away with something again."

"Oh Adam" Davenport says, "That's not true. Do I need to remind you that I didn't ground you last week for cutting all the hair off of Bree's doll?"

Adam smiled.

"I still think Adam should've got a spanking for that" Bree stated.

The three hear a loud yawn and look over to see that Chase was waking up.

Davenport walked over to his son.

"Dada" Chase said once he saw his father.

"Hey Chase" the man said, "How are you feeling?"

"Dada." The boy then lifted his arms up towards his dad, his sign for wanting to get picked up.

"Ok I'll pick you up." He picked up his son.

"Head hurts."

"I know it does, but don't worry. It'll feel better in no time. You just need to rest."

"But I just took a nap."

"You're going to need a lot more naps to feel 100% better ok?"

"Well…ok daddy."

"Good. Now let me re-bandage up the cut on your head." He sits his son down on the counter.

Bree walks over to the counter.

"Hi" Chase says to his sister.

"Hey Chase" she replied. She took a deep breath. "Chasey there's something I need to tell you."

He nods.

"You know how your head hurts and everything right?"

He nods again.

"Well I'm the cause of it. I pushed you and you hit your head really hard."

The baby boy gasped. "Bee Bee you pushed me? Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I was mad that you called me boring and I went out of control. I didn't mean to hurt you. Me sorry."

"I guess it's ok..as long as you don't do it again."

"I promise it won't happen again."

"Ok I forgive you then."

"Thanks." She jumps up onto the counter and squeezes her brother into a hug.

"Careful with his head" Davenport cried as he broke the hug.

"Oh sorry."

He pulls his daughter down from the counter. "How about you and Adam go play while I bandage up Chase alright?"

"Okie dokie daddy." She walked over to her older brother. "Come on Adee. Let's play check up again. You'll be the patient."

"What?" Adam squeaked, "No way!"

Bree turned to her dad, "Dad. Adee won't play check up with me" she says in a whiney voice.

"Adam" the father said, "Play with your sister."

"But-"

"Adam Davenport…"

"Fine."

"Yay" Bree cheers as she takes her brother's hand, "This way."

Adam groans as he is led back into the check up room.

 **Hope you liked it. What was your favorite part? I'm going to try and update all my other stories soon guys. I've been having major Writer's Block with some of my stories lately and it's frustrating.**

 **Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. So many of you asked if I could make a sequel to this story and I've decided that I'm going to make a sequel. I've already started it and I should be finished with it soon. It may even be up later today. It will be called 'The Comeback of Doctor Bree.' Hope you enjoy it when it comes out. Thanks!**

 **~tennisgirl77**


End file.
